


oh well

by brightclam



Series: pride month prompts [6]
Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: M/M, No Smut, Trapped In A Closet, it's chill tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 08:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11144634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightclam/pseuds/brightclam
Summary: Thor forgets that the door locks behind you, and they end up trapped in the closet. It's actually kind of nice, having some time to themselves.





	oh well

**Author's Note:**

> pride month prompts, day 9: closet
> 
> this isn't really your usual trapped in a closet fic because I refuse to write smut but I hope it's enjoyable nonetheless.

\-----

Dizzee scrolls through his phone as he enters the closet, tapping on the calendar. Thor enters behind him, leaning his mop up against the wall. He accidentally bumps into Dizzee, knocking their knees together, and whispers an apology. Dizzee waves it off; the closet isn’t really meant for two people. Finally he reaches the right day and mutters to Thor:

 

“I can do it on monday the 19th? Does that work for you?”

 

Thor thinks for a moment, then sighs.

 

“No, I have to work that day.”

 

Dizzee bites his lip and scrolls further into the month.

 

“Okay, how about the 21st?”

 

Thor smiles and nods. Dizzee grins back and tucks the phone away. Getting their schedules to mesh together is a pain, they rarely have time to go on dates. He kicks the last bucket into place in the closet and turns to push the door open. Other than a loud clunk, nothing happens. He tries again but the door doesn’t budge.

Thor curses. Dizzee turns to him, already working out what’s happened.

 

“I’m sorry, Dizz. I forgot it locks behind you like that.”

 

Dizzee shrugs, unconcerned, and leans back against the wall. A hook stabs him in the back and a dustpan goes clattering to the floor, reminding him why being in this cluttered closet sucks.

 

“If I had to be trapped in a closet, at least I’m trapped with you.”

 

Thor laughs, but cuts off quickly as he knocks over a pile of brooms. Dizzee catches them and props them back up.

 

“Zeke will be by to put away his stuff in a couple hours, he’ll let us out then.”

 

He muffles his giggles as Thor knocks another pile of cleaning supplies over, looking like a very ashamed bull in a china shop.

 

“You just have to survive that long, Thor.”

 

Thor glares at him and stays very still, trying not to cause any more havoc. Dizzee takes pity on him and gestures him over.

 

“Here. I’m standing in the only clear part of the closet, we’ll just have to share space.”

 

Thor picks his way over, managing not to knock anything else over, and leans into Dizzee.

 

“Oh how I’ll suffer, having to cuddle you for hours.”

Dizzee smirks at him and pulls him closer, pressing their bodies together. Thor winds his arms around his waist and holds him tight, letting his head drop and their foreheads press together. Dizzee closes his eyes and basks in Thor’s closeness, slowly leaning in for a kiss. Thor kisses back softly, hands running up and down Dizzee’s sides.

 

Dizzee pulls away and lets his head fall onto Thor’s shoulder. He closes his eyes and just breathes, finally relaxing. Finally being away from the world, somewhere quiet and dark and with Thor, helps the stress slowly trickle out of him. He smiles against Thor’s neck, hands coming up to run through his hair.

 

“Maybe instead of trying so hard to plan dates we should just lock ourselves in closets more often.”

 

Thor laughs, running a comforting hand down Dizzee’s back.

 

“You always try so hard, Dizz. We don’t have to go on dates, we can just be together, like this. Whatever makes you happy and stresses you out the least.”

 

Dizzee slumps against him. Thor always knows how to help, Dizzee didn’t even realize he was stressing until Thor brought it up, but he knows it’s true. He’s been so worried and in love, trying so hard to impress him.

 

But maybe he doesn’t need to. Maybe he can just love him and that’s enough.

 

\--------

 

Zeke slams the door open, almost hitting them. Dizzee kicks at him from his seat on Thor’s lap.

 

“You fighting with Mylene again or something?”

 

Zeke slams his bucket into the closet, snarling defensively:

 

“Why the fuck would we be fighting? And what are you two doing in here?”

 

Dizzee gets up and brushes himself off, smirking down at Thor.

 

“My idiot boyfriend got us locked in. I think he did it on purpose, so we could spend some time together.”

 

Thor gets up, smirking back.

 

“Maybe you should try that with Mylene, Zeke.”

 

Dizzee cackles and dodges a punch from Zeke, dragging Thor out of the closet by his jacket. They run a few steps down the hall, Zeke yelling after them. Once they’re out of his range, Dizzee pushes Thor up against the wall and pulls him in for a kiss.

 

“We still on for wednesday?”

 

Thor smiles and presses a kiss to his forehead.

 

“Of course we are. But don’t stress, okay?”

 

Dizzee sighs, leaning into the embrace, feeling better than he has in days.

 

“I won’t.”


End file.
